Nearly forty million Americans now use a cellular telephone, and seven million more Americans are expected to subscribe this year. Cellular telephone boutiques and kiosks are appearing in malls throughout the United States, and cellular telephone sales are expected to match or exceed sales of fax machines and video cassette recorders. As the use of cellular telephones increases, users have come to expect greater portability and reliability. A critical aspect of reliability is the durability of the energy system powering the cellular telephone. Advanced energy systems for cellular telephones, such as lithium-ion systems, require delicate circuitry to ensure safe and proper charging and discharging of the energy system. This delicate circuitry requires protection. Therefore, there is a need for an improved housing for a battery cell for a cellular telephone or two-way radio.